INSANO
by GatitoNegro47
Summary: Esta es la historia de un joven cualquiera con un trabajo peculiarmente peligroso vive una vida cualquiera. Con unos padres amorosos. Pero todo cambia cuando en uno de sus trabajos encuentra un libro que le dará a su vida un giro inesperado. Junto con las angustian tes noticias del gobierno que ha optado por una guerra. Sin retorno


La vida De Un Asesino

al pasar del tiempo las personas se resignan a su destino. y nunca se deja llevar. la mayoría nunca logro sus sueños sus metas en pocas palabras lo que quieren hacer. mueren infelices. Hay que decir que la mayoría de las personas se encuentran en la realidad. no se percatan de que afuera de su mentalidad. hay mas oportunidades, donde se puede hacer. sus metas realidad. pero la mayoría de los que lo saben se guardan para ellos mismos, y no se dejan engatusar hacen lo que quieren. por qué se les da la gana de hacerlo. por que nadie los puede detener. por qué hijo la escoria de la sociedad. esas personas han cumplido su sueño a costa de todo. están dispuestos a derramar su sangre, lanzar al fuego al quien mar. matar a quien sea. en pocas palabras. estarán dispuestos a hacer lo que mar, por que? preguntaras. es fácil responder a esa pregunta. esas personas. son las que están en contra de todo se vera mal en la sociedad actual. lo tacharan de loco. y lo pondrán en una prisión. donde pasara toda su vida por estar toda la vida delinquiendo entre supuesta-mente comillas delinquiendo. hay que ver que somos la especie superior. y hay personas que no lograron reprimir sus instintos animales. esta historia es una de ellas. y demostrara como somos las personas en realidad, unos animales esta historia es una de ellas. y demostrara como somos las personas en realidad, unos animales esta historia es una de ellas. y demostrara como somos las personas en realidad, unos animales

en una tare calurosa. en un día común un joven con una chaqueta y una gorra que no deja de poder ver bien su rostro. se encuentra sentado en una banca de un parque. el observaba a lo lejos a una mujer madura atendiendo a los clientes en una floristería. no cabe decir que ese era del negocio era dueña esa señora. solo la había pasado unos cuantos días desde que el hizo su movimiento

se tomo un momento. para subirse un poco a su manga derecha para poder visualizar un pequeño reloj de pulsera que traía en la muñeca. al percatarse de la hora. una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de un tipo de letra sabia que ya había llegado el momento. se levanto de la banca y se abre a un negocio. que desde hace tiempo con cautela había planeado todo. la hora en que la gente a menudo pasaba por este lugar las cámaras de vigilancia de las esquinas de los otros negocios. y la escuela primaria que no estaba muy lejos del lugar. los niños se dirigen a la tienda a saludar a la señora de las flores. al parecer era poco popular. por aquí. los dueños de los otros puestos aveces. se pasaban por aquí a saludarla. o simplemente hablar con ella, y eso de verdad formaba un inconveniente para el

el reloj de pulsera marcaba las 6.30 era la hora. la hora en que la floristería cerraba. sabiendo eso tenia que tomar el plan en acción se puso los guantes de cuero negro, un poco más gorra hacia abajo. un poco la chaqueta que traía puesta y comenzó a dirigirse al local. Ya está en la puerta del local. empujo un poco la puerta. y entro en la floristería. la mujer como era de esperarse al rescate de una clientela se le acercó y le dijo

"el local ya esta por cerrar" de una forma muy educada y gentil

"hoo enserio, disculpe por el inconveniente, solo pasaba por aquí y quería compra unas flores por mi novia" con una cara de resignación. se dispuso a darse la vuelta para irse

"bueno aquí solo sera un momento no hay problema" dice la señora para que no valla, lo guía hacia atrás del negocio. y la muestra un ramo de rosas, bastante grande. y con adornos peculiares, en el racimo.

"muchas gracias. me ha salvado ..." desvía su mirada un poco para visualizar, la estampilla pegada al lado izquierdo del pecho de la señora que decía Rebeca

"Señora Rebeca" dice el muchacho amablemente

"Esta bien. No hay problemas y no me diga señora. Esta bien si solo me llama por mi nombre"

el muchacho haciente con la cabeza para dar su afirmación

"tengo que cerrar el local. por favor acompáñeme" la señora rebeca lo guía hasta la caja registradora. para cancelar la compra.

mientras que rebeca en la caja registradora, ese muchacho se dirija hacia el ventanal del local. para seguidamente cerrar las se percato de esta acción. y cuando decide discutir el porque había hecho eso. el se acerca rápidamente hacia rebeca y sin que ella puede tener cuenta de la situación en la que se encuentra.

aquel muchacho. Ya al estar frente a ella. la especie tirándola al suelo. metió la mano dentro de su chaqueta. sacando una pistola con un largo silenciador y antes de que ella antes de la mujer poder gritar por ayuda o defenderse el le apunto a su cabeza

"Cierra la boca. No hables. No respires si noto alguno acción sospechosa. Juro que te vuelo los sesos aquí mismo entendido?" en un tono amenazante para hacerle saber que iba en enserio

"N-no. por favor no me hagas daño P-por favor" decía aterrada por la situación en la que se encuentra

"cállate maldita sea. solo cállate. me estas haciendo el trabajo mas difícil" la levantamiento del suelo para seguidamente. amordazarla y amarrarle las manos y pies con las cosas que se mantuvieron dentro de su chaqueta

ya había pasado unos minutos. mirando un poco para divisar los alrededores. se acerco hacia rebeca. que estaba en el suelo amordazado poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a la altura de ella. sacando su arma y apuntándole, le quita la cinta con la que le tapo la boca.

"ahora quiero que me diga donde esta. sabe a lo que me refiero no?"

"N-no no se de que me habla. en la C-caja registradora hay un poco de dinero por favor puedes llevártela no me mates P-por favor" dijo mientras lloraba por no saber que le podría pasar.

"No se haga la tonta. cree que soy estúpido. sabe a lo que me refiero. el maldito libro donde esta, esta en el segundo piso? solo responda. que me hagas perder el tiempo" dijo mientra inserta la punta de su arma bruscamente dentro de su cavidad bucal

l"Responda me. De una vez donde esté el libro. ¡DONDE ESTA EL LIBRO!" ya con un tono amenazante. mientras revoloteaba su arma dentro de la boca de la señora rebeca haciendo un poco de daño. mientras podía oír el crujir de sus dientes contra el duro metal. cuando retiro su arma de su boca. una rebeca le chorreaba un poco y sangre de su boca. aun seguía llorando. y no respondía a las demandas

(a lo mejor, se dio cuanta de que la voy a matar si me dice que en donde esta) pensó

"Esta bien. si no me da nada. ya no importa. buscare de todos modos" lo decía mientras que paraba de su sitio seguido levanto su arma. apunto hacia la cabeza de rebeca. esta en un impulso por el miedo se orino. y seguía llorando mientras le rogaba que por favor no la matara

"Mira que me estas ensuciando las botas" seguidamente le disparo. Manchando un poco la esquina del local. donde se encuentra. esparciendo un torrente de sangre en donde se supone que estaba su ojo derecho

cuando vio el charco de sangre que había quedado debajo de sus pies. se observo a sí mismo en la ventana del negocio. sonrió con carisma al ver que en esta ocasión no hay sangre en los guantes tanto como en su ropa pero de igual forma se puede lavar un poco antes de terminar. en su mente pensó

(otro trabajo bien hecho. nadie me ha visto entrar, no hay mucha gente a esta hora, necesito terminar con esto, el problema es que todavía no he encontrado lo que me ha encomendado, y ese es un inconveniente.)

se acercó a las ventanas y las persianas levanto un poco para poder ver al exterior y observar la calle. no había mucha gente tal como se esperaba, cuando se podía comprar las llaves del negocio que estaban en la ropa que tenia el cuerpo de Rebeca.

El tipo se acercó al cadáver revisó un poco sus bolsillos y encontró la llave ahora tenia que hacer la segunda fase del plan. que era encontrar el libro que le encomendó su empleador. para el era un fastidio. se supone que cuando una hace este tipo de trabajo. es para robar cosas de valor o por odio. y venganza no por un simple libro que tenia esta señora bajo su dominio. aunque no le parecía extraño a el fin de las cuentas le va a pagar muy bien si terminaba el trabajo a tiempo. de nada valía llevarse los pocos dolares de la caja registradora. ese no es mi plan

con las llaves de la dueña. abrió la puerta de las escaleras para ir al segundo piso era un corredor muy estrecho y poco iluminado sabia que nadie aparte de la dueña era la única que trabajaba aquí. llego a la única habitación que había en el segundo piso. al abrir la puerta pudo sentir, como el ambiente se ponía un poco pesado a su alrededor. usualmente estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situación. pero solo se dan cuando el niño se enferma en un momento.

(Pero se supone que estoy solo. no debería de haber nadie en este local aparte de mi y rebeca. haber planeado mal?) pensó. pero el mismo sabia que era imposible que alguien mas aparte de el y rebeca. estuvieran en el local.

Se sentía como aquellos altercados que había sido tratado a unos de sus "CLIENTES" pero esta era diferente sentía como un solo hombre tan solo al entrar en esa habitación.

Al entrar en la habitación pudo observar varias estrellas de un color rojo en el piso. el aroma del cuarto le daba un poco de asco. olía a una mezcla de sangre y amoniaco. en las puntas de las estrellas había algunas velas que se estaban acabando. alrededor de las paredes había varios estantes con libros que el jamas había visto en su vida. pero la llamo la atención una en especial. era de un color rojo. lo tomo para poder observarlo mejor. en la cubierta del libro tenia pegado con cinta. "DOMINIO TOTAL traducido", bueno, yo me refería a la idea de que este en verdad era un lugar extraño y más que señora.

Cuando estaba observando desde hace varios días puedo notar un comportamiento extraño. cuando entraban los niños de la escuela en la floristería. pudo observar como los tocaba de forma indefinida y dando una especie de muñeco raro a uno de ellos. eso me llamo mucha la atención puesto que era mi "CLIENTE" debía conocer cada parte de su comportamiento diario por su rutina que hacia. lo que le gustaba hacer. incluso si era posible para el contar. Como Pasos así de meticuloso soy. cuando vi que le daba ese muñeco raro al niño. yo dispuse un obtenerlo. cuando los niños salieron de la floristería. los seguí y en su descuido le robe su bolso escolar. ya con mas calma observa ese muñeco. era de trapo pero en verdad era bastante desagradable de ver. toca el cabello y me di cuenta de que era cabello real.

No hay que estar listo para saber que este libro es de brujería. o magia o lo que mar que mar que fuera. a el solo le interesaba el dinero. pero el libro era muy interesante y que lo llevaría como recuerdo. pensó

(que debería hacer ahora. aun me quedan un par de horas. puedo seguir buscando)

siguió buscando y mirando hacia el piso las estrellas dibujadas en el piso sintió algo un poco viscoso. miro hacia abajo y

"Maldita sea he manchado la maldita bota"

A regañadientes siguió buscando el libro ya pasado unos minutos de búsqueda no logro encontrar nada y sabia que si tardaba mucho tiempo. la situación se podrían volver desfavorable para mi seguí buscando un poco más y me fijé en el único cuadro que había. en la pared. el cuadro tenia la imagen como de una comunión reuniéndose. la gente por todos los tipos mejoró de negro por completo. alrededor de lo que parecía una persona vestida completamente de rojo con una mascara bastante grande de una cabra dorada en su cabeza. da como un poco de escalofríos a primera. me fije un poco mejor, veía el de la mascara esta extendiendo los brazos hacia una mujer y yo di cuenta ...

"Mira pero si en rebeca la dueña de la floristería. a si que se metió en un grupo de locos al parecer. se ha visto muy feliz en el cuadro o tal vez la dibujaron así. de todos modos esta muy bien hecho" decía admirando el cuadro en la pared

pensando en el grupo de locos que creían en las cosas como los demonios y dios y el diablo. el en verdad no creía en ese tipo de cosas. pensado.

"Si dios existirá. ¿El evitaría que asesine digo enviara a sus corderos al cielo no?"

Aunque el piense eso. en lo mas profundo de sus adentros sabe, que nadie lo esta oyendo. y que nadie le tomara importancia a sus palabras. en ese momento recordó como. su vida en el orfanato. después de que sus padres no son simples drogadictos lo cedieron al custodia al gobierno. y como era de esperarse lo llevaron a un orfanato a la edad de 8 años. allí conoció al director del orfanato. ya unas monjas. que le ensañaron a leer y escribir. y al que lo hostigaba junto a los otros infantes. diariamente en el orfanato era como una prisión para el que tenía la idea de que nunca saldría de heno. en aquel orfanato tenía una biblioteca el refugio en los libros. a el le gustaba la biblioteca para el era el lugar mas pacifico que había. leia muchas libros. en el paso del tiempo había leído todos los libros de la única estantería que había le gustaban mucho los libros de historia y biografía de personajes famosos de la historia de las guerras. también leia un poco la biblia aunque me pareció muy aburrida y ademas tampoco podía entenderla bien pero. era la única salida que tenia un mundo de fantasía de los personajes que no le importaba que era hecho o que solo le gustaba las grandes hazañas que lograron en todo su existencia. le parecía fascinante, increíble. el el que también quiere dejar su marca en la historia como estos hombres. pero las ideas se vinieron abajo al pensar en la situación en la que estaba. solo en un orfanato sin nadie en quien confiar con un director que lo maltrataba y humillaba diariamente. ya había pasado dos años que tenia heno. y no había ningún cambio. en lo habitual. pensó " tal vez deba hacer algo ahora esta vez. algo que cambie mi destino. si no. moriré aquí. "pensó ese niño a la edad de diez años.

Viendo aquel cuadro. su cara sonora y sus ojos se humedecieron al haber grabado el infierno que paso en aquel ... no todo era tan malo. una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara al haber grabado. que incidente. al haber grabado el primer asesinato que hizo. siguió vagando en su pensamiento. al recordar como a la edad de diez años. en el orfanato entro en la cocina principal del orfanato. si no antes de haber buscado el veneno para ratas que robo del almacén de limpieza. en un descuido del conserje. se dirigió a donde se encontraste las hoyas grandes de sopa y agregue todo del producto químico dentro. el tenia planeado asesinar. al director. el director Scoot. . pero nada mas se ha ocurrido este plan tal vez podría haber mas victimas. si algo fallara. o si alguien mas se come la sopa aparte de el lo que era obvio pero a el que le importaba. no es como si tuviera un amigo en el lugar a qui todo el mundo ni siquiera lo notaba, lo que sí es que era un poco de último eran las monjas. pero el que no arriesga no

(Debo irme de aquí. Si no las señoras que preparan la comida vendrán pronto). decía eso. ya que la encargada de la comida se toma su tiempo para salir y fumar un poco

Se fue y paso los pasillos de la cafetería es lo que pensó. ademas esta es la comida solo para el personal. a los otros niños del orfanato nos daban otro tipo de alimento.

Saliendo de ese lugar se dirigió a su dormitorio que quedaba al lado de este edificio fue allí. vio su compañero de cuarto. que siquiera le presto atención al entrar. se metió en su cama se cubrió por completo con sus sabanas y comenzó a llorar aunque la perspectiva de su compañero parecía que estaba llorando mientras que ella pudo haber tenido un compañero de la misma, que era un raro. mientras dejaba la habitación, del dormitorio. el pensó "bueno hoy no comeré. pero al menos. creo que podre dormir tranquilo a partir de mañana. tal vez"

A la mañana siguiente se reportó al orfanato que habían muerto. 7 personas entre esos el señor. 3 se ras de la limpieza y el conserje y 2 hombres de mantenimiento. acusan a la encargada de la comida como sospechosa principal por la comida envenenada. mientras oía la noticia. en la sala principal del orfanato junto con todos sus compañeros. sintió algo entre el pecho era como un ardor inmenso. también lo sentía en su garganta. el pensó "tal vez era la culpa" pero esos pensamientos pronto se esfumaron al sentir una inmensa alegría. incomparable. en su ser. obviamente no podía reír mientras están dando las malas noticias, se vería muy mal. cuando. termino de todo lo que tenían que decir en la sala principal del edificio y se fue directamente a su cuarto. y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas por lo que había hecho. no sentía remordimiento. no estaba triste ni tenia miedo de las consecuencias que le podía pasar por haber hecho tal acto. solo estaba riendo. riendo como un niño de diez años. al cabo de un año una familia. me adopto era una familia normal. común y corriente con un padre trabajador y una esposa ama de casa ellos no podían tener hijos. por lo que ahora. mi nuevo padre se llamaría. . y mi nueva madre Cecilia Williams. junto a mi "Lucas" Williams. los seres queridos como una verdadera familia que nunca tuve. pero. no puedo olvidar jamas la sensación que sentí cuando dieron las noticias de que mate a esas personas. y seguí este puedo retomar de nuevo mi vida siempre como un estudiante de bachillerato común y corriente. así que no estaba asustado yo le daba a mis padres algo por lo que se sintieran orgullosos y yo seguía haciendo mi trabajo de tiempo completo después de la escuela. al contactar a mi empleador. y haciendo lo que me gusta y todos contentos no ?. mi vida no es muy social que digamos pero. lo puedo respaldar con mis buenas notas. y mi buen comportamiento en el salón de clases. siendo el estudiante ejemplar. bueno así lo veo yo desde mi punto de vista

Era increíble todo lo que registraba solo al mirar este cuadro. se supone que ya de eso a pasado 5 años. ahora tengo 16. mientras divagaba en mis recuerdos al ver la pintura. noto una pequeña fisura atrás de esta. la agarra con los dedos y la jalo para atrás rompiendo el cuadro y dejando de ver un espacio en la pared como un mini cajón jalo de la perilla y allí estaba. el libro que estaba buscado lo tomo. y comienzo a tocar el libro. justo como mi empresa dijo. la portada esta hecha de piel humana. era misterioso porque este libro no tenia titulo. el que yo ordeno asesinar a esa mujer y robar el libro. no me dio muchas especificaciones. pero de seguro debe de ser este ademas el libro huele un poco a sangre así que no hay duda. guardo el libro en mi capucha y me dispongo a ir al baño. me quito la gorra. y me veo al espejo puedo notar que mi cabello esta un poco largo. y mis guantes tienen un par de gotas de sangre

(Pensé que no me había manchado esta vez.) pensó en sus adentros (.ha igual después los voy a quemar de camino a casa)

Miro mis ojos en el espejo y me asusto a poco a mi mismo estos. son los ojos de un asesino. no puedo ver bien a las personas pareciera que siempre estoy enojado. un si que cuando voy a hablar con las personas trato de no mirarlos a los ojos. aunque mayormente es por que también siento un poco de pena. sinceramente. no podía ver los ojos de las personas a excepción de mis padres. mi madre sabe por qué lo que pase en el orfanato se lo conté cuando cumplí los 15 años. claro evita muchos detalles. pero al fin de cuanta como toda una madre que quiere a su hijo estuvo junto a mi y yo apoyo. incluso lloro un poco. no me gusta verla llorar y es igual con mis clientes tampoco me gusta verlos llorar. por qué cuando los veo me recuerdan a mi antiguo yo. Como el mar. veo mi rostro y todavía tengo algunos más de los chicos con los tubos de ayer. reviso diariamente unas cuantas golpisas de parte de mis compañeros. no es como si no pudiera defenderme. de hecho si quisiera. y los habría matado frente a frente a golpes. no se me da muy bien la pelea pero sí algunas tácticas para salir de una. por supuesto usando armas cuerpo a cuerpo. tengo buena resistencia y mucha rapidez. si se trata de golpes. no soy la excepción. por supuesto usando armas blancas cuerpo a cuerpo nunca he sido fiel a mi palabra. .

Mis botas y mis guantes limpios. y bajo al primer piso. el cuerpo de la soñara rebeca esta hay. todavía tendido en la esquina donde la deje amordazada. para que la sangre no escurriera en la entrada. saco las llaves de mi chaqueta y me dispongo a irme

Pero de repente escucho una vos proveniente de atrás mio. diciendo con una voz que pareciera sacada de una película de terror "AHORA ErEs MiO" no voy a mentir sentí un tanto miedo que casi me orino en los pantalones que tenía puestos. por instinto saque mi pistola de emergencia y me giro rápidamente hacia atrás. y apunto. pero no había nada. solo el cuerpo de rebeca.

"No lo puedo creer. yo lo habré imaginado" preguntándose así mismo si en verdad fue real o se imagino por el estrés acumulado.

Dijo muy exaltado por la situación. ademas casi dispara el arma. que es una pequeña pistola del grande de mi mano. es una reserva aparte de la silencia dora que llevo. es raro las veces que la uso. siempre prefiero hacer el trabajo sin tener que usarla. pero pensó

(Diablos ese en verdad era un caso de emergencia, casi me vendió el corazón por la noche, me llevo este lugar y me fuiste a la casa esta vez a comer un poco de hambre).

10:30 llegando a mi casa habiendo abro la puerto con toda la confianza del mundo. y me dirijo hacia la sala. adentro puedo ver a mi madre en la cocina y mi padre con su tableta viendo las noticias.

"Desde que la enseñe a usarla. no se despega de ella".

Mi madre me mira y me da la nueva de buena manera y preguntándome con una sonrisa en su rostro que está haciendo fuera. yo le respondí lo típico.

"Estaba en el gimnasio. no te preocupes mama.," dijo con total confianza en mi cara

Mi padre al percatarse de mi presencia. me saluda de una manera muy brusca. pero yo se que esa es su manera de mostrar aprecio.

"Diciéndome hijo como estas. ya es muy tarde como para que estés por la calles a estas hora. últimamente e visto en las noticias que a habido muchos asesinatos. en la ciudad debes de tened mas cuidado. algún loco de por hay esta matando personas al azar. debe de ser un sicario. de seguro la policía atrapa a ese maleante que mata a las personas. nadie tiene derecho a quitarle la vida a otro ser humano" lo con total seriedad. mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café que tenia enfrente

Después de oír el aburrido sermón que hacia mi padre. a mi mientras insultaba al asesino de los asesinatos en la ciudad. que era yo por supuesto a decir verdad es como si me estuviera insultando a mi y dándome un sermón al mismo tiempo. es un poco gracioso cuando lo pienso.

"La comida ya va a estar lista en unos momentos. debes de tener hambre." lo decía mientras servia la comida en los platos.

le digo a mi madre que luego bajare a cenar. que primero necesitaba ordenar algunas cosas en mi cuarto, subo al segundo piso de la casa. entro a mi habitación. y cierro la puerta con seguro detrás de mi. ya con mas calma saco mi arma y la guardo en el compartimiento secreto en uno de los estantes. al lado de mi escritorio saco el libro rojo con el titulo de "DOMINIO TOTAL traducido" es realmente interesante. bueno supongo que lo leeré luego. ahora veré ese tal libro con piel humana. lo saque y me dispuse a leerlo. y

"Pero que es esto" lo decía con una cara de escepticismo al ver que el libro estaba escrito en latín.

"Menuda era de esperarse de un libro extraño forrado con piel humana". Mejor me voy a cenar y después irme a dormir estoy muy cansado y sigo un poco asustado por lo que paso cuando me iba de la floristería ".

Guardo en libro en una bolsa de plástico, y lo guardo en el mismo lugar que mi arma. el libro rojo lo deje en el escritorio. de mi computadora de mesa. después veré que hago. necesito darle el libro raro a mi cargo mañana después de la escuela.


End file.
